The Start Of Something New
by somatogenic
Summary: Since Kagome's family has gone on a trip for an month, her cousin, Saotome Ranma, will be staying with her. The only problem is, will the two be able to enturst their secrects to each other before the other finds out?!? I/K, S/M and R/A in later chapters
1. Prolouge

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hello, and welcome to my story. *bows* I hope you enjoy. Reg disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Friend Or Foe?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I have a cousin? asked Ranma, tilting his head to one side in ununderstanding. Yes, and you will be going to her house tomorrow to spend a week there, Nodaka replied firmly to her son's question. She wanted to send him away for a bit to get away from the tension after the failed wedding, she could see how unconfortable he was, and she hoped it would give some time for the two to reflect on what had happened.   
  
What is she like? he asked while untying his messy ponytail, which he felt was a legitimate question since he had never met the girl before, and would be spending a week with her, unintended mind you, because her family had gone on a vacation, and wanted their famed nephew to keep Kagome company and mind the house while she went on trips to the past.  
While redoing his pigtail she replied cheerfully Well I honestly don't know Ranma, but I hear she is a very nice little girl!.  
  
Ranma froze. That could mean anything. She could be a ten year old horror for all he knew.  
  
Actually Ranma, Nodaka continued, unaware of her son's shock, She is just your age, you two well get along quite well then, hmm? she checked on him, finished with braiding his longish hair. Of late it ended just above his shoulder blades, a tad longer than usual. Long because Ranma did not want to cut his hair, an odd request that none thought much of, thinking that if the principle heard Ranma wanted his hair cut, he would take it upon himself to do so.  
  
~  
  
Well, the good news is that my parents and ojji* are leaving for a vacation, said Kagome quietly explaining her new situation to Inu Yasha and the gang.  
  
Well, what's the bad news? Inu Yasha said with a fearsome growl hiding in it's depths. He didn't like that Kagome was twiddling her thumbs nervously and looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He didn't like it one tiny bit.  
  
Well, my cousin, Saotome Ranma, will be staying with me for that month, she sighed, looking up at Inu Yasha's face sheepishly.   
  
Inu Yasha yelled HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET HERE THEN?!?!? HUH?!? HUH?!. He was enraged. With out Kagome for a month?!? Impossible! He wouldn't settle for it!   
  
I know, I _know_! I'll just have to explain things to him, that's all! Kagome yelled back. Couldn't he see that she couldn't do much about this?!?  
  
At least let me meet this Ranma bastard when he arrives, Inu Yasha huffed. He wasn't going to just let _anyone_ stay in Kagome's household for a month!   
  
Kagome blinked. This was a reasonable request of sorts. If he was entrust worthy of her secret, then Inu Yasha could make up a lie with her, saying that he was her boyfriend and wanted to be with him as much as possible (which wouldn't _exactly_ be a lie; she didn't like lying to people too much).  
  
O.K., then meet me at my house tomorrow morning, around eight o clock, see you then! she jumped in the well quickly, not wanting another fight with him.  
  
~  
  
That night, the two cousins wondered what the other would be like, and if they could be trusted with their secrets, if the other didn't find out first!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know, I know, not much for now, but this IS just the beginning of something, so be patient, k?  
  
See ya next chapter!  
  
warriorGL  
  
  
PS: Review with your opinions. This will be I/K, S/M and R/A in later chapters, just not now, OK? Next chapter WILL be up soon!


	2. Who?

The boy sighed as he was kissed goodbye by his mother, and was left alone  
standing before the Higurashi temple. Picking up his bags, he poked his head  
into an open shine   
door.  
  
  
Kagome POV~  
  
  
Higurashi Kagome stepped out of the Bone Eaters well with care, dusting her  
self off as she stepped onto the wooden floor, adding a stretch in since  
she had just come out of a battle. That Inu Yasha, always arguing, even though  
he knows I'm going to come back here sometime or other.   
  
Ummm . . . there was a boy standing in the shrine door, his confused look  
giving him the impression that he had just stumbled upon her. She blinked.  
Excuse me, but are you Higurashi Kagome? I'm looking for her, the boy said  
carefully, as if not to say anything wrong.   
  
He was . . . kind of cute, Kagome decided. He had black hair in a bouncy  
bang in the front, which stopped above his eyebrows. His braded pigtail went  
a little past his shoulders, rested over his shoulder comfortable. He hand  
a red Chinese muscle shirt on, which she notated with a slight blush, showed  
off his thick arms. His casual black drawstring pants had (small) bows on  
the ankles, keeping the bagginess off of his black Chinese slippers. He was,  
over all, a little skinny of frame, although he did look quite strong.  
  
Um, uh, yea! I am she! You must be Saotome Ranma then! My cousin? she stuttered,  
then she heard a slight growl coming up from behind her . . .   
  
  
Ranma POV~  
  
  
Ranma saw the thing rising up from the well, and decided quickly of what  
he should do. Running forward, he placed the girl out of harms way and stood  
in classic karate defense pose to get ready. He wouldn't attack until he knew  
what it was.  
  
  
Kagome POV~  
  
  
the boy, Ranma, (even though he did look to be my age, maybe a year or two  
older) ran towards me in the blink of an eye and shoved me (not roughly really)  
out of the way. Standing in a fighting pose he waited for what ever it was  
to come out of the well. As I heard the growling, I knew who it was. Sighing  
in relief, I pushed Ranma aside a bit to make room for our uninvited gets'.  
  
  
  
Ranma POV~  
  
  
with an irritated sigh, the girl pushed me out of the way slightly and marched  
her way over to the edge of the well. Inu Yasha, if you are come back to  
argue with me, forget it! I told you my cousin was coming and that have to  
stay here for a couple of days! At least! she yelled angrily into the well,  
and with a spin she turned towards me.  
  
I had heard that tone of voice before. One too many times.   
  
Wench! I know that! yelled the red and white streak that seemed to fly out  
of the well, but under my trained eyes, I saw that he had jumped. The new  
comer was a guy with really long white hair. His hair went past his waist  
by a foot at least. Two shorter places of hair went over his chest, like  
Shampoo's. Again like Shampoo, he had two white dog-ears sticking out on the  
sides of his head. They were real ears, because I could see them twitching.  
He had amber colored eyes with slited purples, just like a c-c-cats, but  
they now glowed in an anger that I recognized. He also had a samurai sword  
and red kimono, like the 14th century ones did. He also had long nails .  
. .   
  
I've seen some really stuff in my life, so, to say the least, I wasn't partially  
fazed.   
  
So . . . um . . . who are you . . ? I asked, sounding a tad stupid, but what  
do you expect from me?  
  
I am Inu Yasha , he said with a voice that would have sent shivers down my  
spine and have me begging for my life, if I hadn't seen this look before.  
With it, he sent a glare that again, would have freaked me out, but didn't  
because I have seen it so many times before.  
  
Oh, are you her boyfriend then? Miss. Higurashi said that a dog boy' who is  
Kagome's boyfriend, would be picking her up once an' a while, I said calmly,  
dutifully repeating what my aunt had said in my own words.   
  
The dog boy' turned pink in the face, like I do when someone inquires about  
me an' Akane's engagement; so did Kagome.  
  
H-he's n-n-not my boyf-f-friend, said the chick quietly.  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
If there is one thing I hate, it's silence, because it can mean so many things.  
Usually in my chaotic world, it means something bad.  
And on that note, I decided to break the silence.  
  
So um . . . what do you guys wanna do? I asked nervously, rubbing the back  
of my neck.  
  
I'll show you around! said Kagome brightly, cheering up and surprising me  
and the in' dude.  
  
Kagome's POV~  
  
  
. . . and this is the kitchen! Any questions? I chirped, finishing off my  
tour of the house.  
  
The two teenage boy's stomachs grumbled in union.  
  
When's dinner? they asked, at the same time again.  
  
I sweatdroped.  
  
Ranma chuckled nervously Well, I do know a ramen restaurant we could go to  
. . . or an . . . .  
  
Ranma didn't have time to finish, because Inu Yasha had cut him off and held  
his arms in a death grip as he said, Where is that ramen restaurant?  
  
I sweatdroped again.  
  
This could be a loooooooong night!  
  
  
Ranma POV~  
  
  
Smiling slightly to myself, I walked with my two new companions to the Nekohatan.  
  
Pushing the restaurant door open, I realized I had forgotten about Shampoo.  
  
RANMA!!!!!!!! SHAMPOO SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!!!!!!!!!! she yelled and ran to  
hug me, pulling me into one of her famous glomps'.  
  
I could hear my spine cracking.  
  
But that didn't matter, because Shampoo was wailing into my chest.  
  
For some reason, unknown to me even now, I comforted her.  
  
Shhhhhh . . . Shampoo, stop crying, it's all right, I cooed with a gentleness  
that I didn't know I possessed.  
  
Waaaaaaaah!!!! Shampoo was afraid that Ranma . . . *sniff sniff* HATED HER!!!!  
waaaaaaah!!! *sob sob*.  
  
I don't hate you Shampoo, I said, and realized it was true.  
  
I'm just really pissed off an' stuff about what happened . . . .  
  
Shampoo sniffled, looking up at me.  
  
I replied firmly. I asked kindly.  
  
Uh huh Ranma-kun? she said sweetly, trying not to purr in my arms.  
  
Please let go of me. All I wanted was to come here and eat some food with  
my friends, I said.  
  
I guess it was all the depression that had been building up in me since my  
wedding' that had made me act so strange. Luckily, Shampoo seemed to realize  
this and released me from the glomp. Okay Ranma-kun. Shampoo serve you and  
new people, order is on house, she said strangely quietly for the Chinese  
Amazon.  
  
Thank you, I said, and I meant it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(AN:  
Yaaaaaaaaayyy!! I finished another chapter; I finished another chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
Whhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Thank you to all those nice people who reviewed!!!!  
  
~warriorGL


	3. Dog Boy Meets Cat Girl OR Explaining Ran...

  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dog boy meets cat girl:  
The other feancés  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how chomp did chomp you two chomp meet? Chomp,chomp asked Inu Yasha as  
he chomped' down on his raman with great, and as Kagome would add: gross,  
gusto.   
  
Weel, ith's uh ong pthory, replied Ranma though his mouth full of the heavenly'  
noodles.   
  
Since Shampoo started to see the vein pop growing on Kagome's head, Shampoo  
decided to tell her the ong pthory'.   
  
When Ranma in training in China, he met Shampoo's clan. Rules of Shampoo's  
clan is that if a foranger of the same sex as you bet you in combat, you  
have to give them the kiss of death and follow them aaaaaaaaaaaaaall the  
way around the world until you kill them! Shampoo said a bit too yupply for  
the guests' taste.   
  
But that doesn't explain Ranma Kagome said rather primly, without food in  
her mouth, for she was not talking at the same time as she was eating.  
  
But the boys ignored her good example.  
  
You no know what happen on training trip? Shampoo asked in awe. How long  
could these people have known Ranma, without knowing about his curse?!?  
  
No, I don't, Kagome said, sending a scary look at her cousin.  
  
Ranma gulped down his raman a little too quickly.  
  
Oh! Shampoo show you! the waitress smiled, getting a bucket of cold water with  
speed the new comers didn't expect she had.  
  
At that gesture, Ranma rushed towards her to stop her, but it was too late.  
  
The now dripping wet female Ranma tried to look down at her feet, but couldn't,  
for two things' where in the way.  
  
All Inu Yasha could do to express his shock, was to let his mouth hang open,  
raman dripping out.   
  
Kagome was also at a loss for words, although she showed this in a more dignefied'  
way, but still it made her sound incredibly dumb.  
  
Oh my,.  
  
See? Ranma half girl, he change into girl with cold water, and change back  
with hot water! Shampoo do same, but Shampoo turn's into neko!.  
  
With that out of the way, Shampoo decided then to finish up the story.  
  
So Shampoo follow Ranma all the way here to Japan, because Ranma was girl  
at time when he bet Shampoo. The other law of clan says that if the foregner  
is the opposite sex as you, you must marry them! So Shampoo now Ranma feance,  
although Shampoo no so sure about that, because Shampoo and spatula girl  
crash Ranma's wedding with kitchen destroyer, she finished, taking in a deep breath  
of air, for she needed it.  
  
So you're his feance, Kagome said meekly after a few mints of silence.  
  
In those minutes, Ranma had changed back into a guy, for he disliked being  
a girl.  
  
(AN: May I take the time to note here that there is no one else in the restaurant  
at this time; just for the record and future references)  
  
Yea, exfeance said Ranma in a chilling tone, looking at the kindly' waitress  
with malice.  
  
You had a wedding?!? Kagome screamed.  
  
She and my other feance, Ukyo, bombed it. I think that would qualify as no,  
the now exfeance of the other party declared coldly.  
  
Shampoo started to sniffle again, because his tone cut her heart like a knife,  
cutting open her already bruised pride.  
  
You literally bombed it? Inu Yasha voiced, shocked again. He had heard about  
bombs from when Kagome was studying WW2, and was in absolute awe about how  
much damage they could cause.  
Who is Ukyo and the other girl you where going to marry? questioned Kagome  
in mild tone.  
My other two feances, said Ranma casually, vaulting into the space between  
Kagome and Inu Yasha. (AN: They are sitting down in a booth (both on one  
seat); Kag on the inside, Inu sitting on the isle side)  
You PIG!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE MORE THAN ONE FEANCE AT THE SAME TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kagome screamed into Ranma's ear angerly, no longer feeling pity for him.  
Hey! It's not my fault!!!! Ranma yelled back, as he usually did with Akane, and  
suddenly missed him fights with the tomboy.  
My father engaged me to them! One before my birth, and the other when I was  
a kid! Not my fault! he justified', And one more thing, he's also the one who  
made me fight Shampoo! And he's the one who made me fall into the Spring of  
the Drowned Girl! he added hastily.  
Silence again.  
So you're half neko? asked Inu Yasha, turning to Shampoo.  
Ranma and Kagome fell over anime style.  
Uh huh! And you half dog? Shampoo asked, tilting her head down a bit to glare  
at him that way.  
Their respective animal sounds came grumbling from the back of their thoghts,  
starting to circle each other, like sharks in a pool, desperate for each other's  
blood.  
  
Um . . . why don't you two - started Kagome, but got cut off with Ranma's  
Go out side!.   
The two half animals took the words to heart, and started to circle each  
other dangerously outside the twilight bathed Nekohatan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(AN: What will happen next?!? Who will win the fight (if there is one if  
you consider the pacifist, Kagome)??!!?? Will they meet the other feacanes?  
Will Ranma (and co.?) find out Kagome and Inu Yasha's secrect?!? Find out  
next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Of which I wont post for ages, sine I'm such  
a lazy ass)  
  
  
  
PS: send me reviews if you want me to write faster, their such an inspiration!!!!!!! and thank you to all those super nice people who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! go super nice people!!!!!!!


	4. Songfics songs

Well, I wanted to use saome songs for my story, so here they are. Please reveiw of which song(s) you would like to be in my story.   
-warriorGL**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Head Over Feet   
Alanis Morissette**  
(for Sango to Miroku)  
  
  
I had no choice but to hear you   
You stated your case time and again   
I thought about it   
  
You treat me like I'm a princess   
I'm not used to liking that   
You ask how my day was   
  
You've already won me over in spite of me   
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet   
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are   
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault!  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole   
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for   
That's not lip service   
  
You've already won me over in spite of me   
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet   
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are   
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault!  
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things   
You held your breath and the door for me   
Thanks for your patience   
  
You're the best listener that I've ever met   
You're my best friend   
Best friend with benefits   
What took me so long   
  
I've never felt this healthy before   
I've never wanted something rational   
I am aware now   
I am aware now   
  
You've already won me over in spite of me   
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet   
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are   
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault!  
  
  
  
  
**Big Machine  
Goo Goo Dolls  
**(for Ranma to Akane)  
  
  
Ecstasy is all you need  
Living in the big machine  
  
Oh you're so vain  
Now your world is way too fast  
Nothing's real and nothing lasts  
And I'm aware  
I'm in love and you don't care  
  
Turn your anger into lust  
I'm still here but you don't trust at all  
And I'll be waiting  
  
Love and sex and lonliness  
Take what's yours and leave the rest  
So I'll survive  
God it's good to be alive  
  
I'm torn in pieces  
I'm blind and waiting for you  
My heart is reeling  
I'm blind and waiting for you  
  
Still love with all your sins  
Wher you stop and I begin  
And I'll be waiting  
  
Living like a house on fire  
What you fear is your desire  
It's hard to deal  
  
I still love the way you feel  
Now this angry little girl  
Drowning in this pretty world  
Oh who you run to  
  
Swallow all your bitter pills  
That's what makes you beautiful  
You're all or not  
I don't need what you ain't got  
  
I'm torn in pieces  
I'm blind and waiting for you  
My heart is reeling  
I'm blind and waiting for you  
I'm blind and waiting for you  
I'm blind and waiting for you   
  
  
  
**Hunter  
Dido  
**(Sango to Miruko)  
  
With one light on in one room, I know you're up when I get home  
With one small step upon the stair, I know your look when I get there  
If you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go  
  
For this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a Hunter again, wants to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go.  
  
The unread book and painful look, the TV's on, the sound is down  
One long pause, then you begin, oh look what the cat's bought in  
If you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go  
For this queen you think you own  
  
Wants to be a hunter again, wants to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go, let me leave  
  
For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now  
And I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking  
  
I want to be a hunter again, want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go.  
  
**  
Don't Think Of Me  
Dido**  
(Kiyoko to Inu)  
  
So you're with her, and not with me, I hope she's sweet, and so pretty  
I hear she cooks delightfully, a little angel beside you  
So you're with her, and not with me, oh how lucky one man can be  
I hear your house is smart and clean, oh how lovely with your homecoming  
queen  
Oh how lovely it must be  
When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me  
So you're with her, and not with me, I know she spreads sweet honey  
In fact your best friend, I heard he spent last night with her  
Now how do you feel  
When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me  
And it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
Oh it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
Does it bother you now all the mess I made  
Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear  
Does it bother you now all the angry games we played  
Does it bother you now when I'm not there  
When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me  
And It's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
Oh it's too late, oh it's too bad, don't think of me.  
  
  
  
  
**Honestly Ok  
Dido**  
(Kag or Sango)  
  
I just want to feel safe in my own skin,  
I just want to be happy again  
I just want to feel deep in my own world  
But I'm so lonely   
I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
On a different day,   
if I was safe in my own skin,   
then I wouldn't feel lost and so frightened  
But this is today and I'm lost in my own skin   
And I'm so lonely   
I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
I just want to feel safe in my own skin,   
I just want to be happy again.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Isobel  
Dido**  
(Kag to Inu)  
  
I thought it was funny when you missed the train  
When I rang you at home they said you'd left yesterday  
I thought it was strange when your car was found  
By the tree in Ennis where we used to hang around  
Dear Isobel, I hope you're well and what you've done is right  
Oh it's been such hell, I wish you well, I hope you're safe tonight  
It's been a long day coming and long will it last  
When it's last day leaving, and I'm helping it pass  
By loving you more.  
And who he would become, all the things he'd have done  
Would he have loved you and not let you down  
And would he be stronger than his father  
Don't punish yourself, leave it well alone  
Dear Isobel, I hope you're well and what you've done is right  
Oh it's been such hell, I wish you well, I hope you're safe tonight  
It's been a long day coming and long will it last  
When it's last day leaving, and I'm helping it pass  
By loving you more.  
  
  
  
  
**I'm No Angel  
Dido**  
(Kag and Sango. Sango parts will be in reg type, while Kag's will be like _this. _Both of them singing is **this. **If you want parts changed, re do it the way I did it and put it your review)  
  
_If you gave me just a coin for every time we say goodbye  
Well I'd be rich beyond my dreams, I'm sorry for my weary life  
_I know I'm not perfect but I can smile  
And I hope that you see this heart behind my tired eyes  
  
If you tell me that I can't, I will, I will, I'll try all night  
And If I say I'm coming home, I'll probably be out all night  
_I know I can be afraid but I'm alive  
And I hope that you trust this heart behind my tired eyes  
  
_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try  
_I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life_  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry  
**I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly  
**  
_I know I'm not around each night   
And I know I always think I'm right  
_I can believe that you might look around  
  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try  
_I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life_  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry  
**I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly. **  
  
  
  
  
  
**My Life  
Dido  
**(Kag to Inu)  
  
What I choose to do is of no concern to you and your friends  
Where I lay my hat may not be my home, but I will last on my own  
Cos it's me, and my life, it's my life, it's my life  
Oh the world has sat in the palm of my hand not that you'd see  
And I'm tired and bored of waiting for you and all those things you never do  
Cos it's me, and my life, it's my life, it's my life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Take My Hand  
Dido  
**(Sango or Kag to respective bfs. Most likely Sango since the song _sounds_ more like she'd sing it)  
  
  
Touch my skin and tell me what your thinking,  
take my hand and show me where we're going  
Lie down next to me,  
look into my eyes and tell me,   
oh tell me what you're seeing  
  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling,   
what you feel now is what I feel for you  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you,  
I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you  
  
See my eyes, they carry your reflection,   
watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you  
Give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me,   
show me what you're doing  
  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling,   
what you feel is what I feel for you  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you,   
I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you  
  
Take your time, if I'm lying to you,   
I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me  
Feel the sun on your face and tell me what you're thinking  
Catch the snow on your tongue and show me how it tastes  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you, I'll always be alone,   
if I'm lying to you  
Take your time and if I'm lying to you,   
I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me  
  
**  
  
  
Mouth  
Merril Bainbridge   
**(Akane to Ranma, or Sango to Miroku, choose your pick)  
  
I feel like I've been blown apart   
There are pieces here   
I don't know where they go   
I don't know where they go   
  
Kiss me on my salty lips   
I bet you feel a little crazy   
But for me   
We'll be famous on TV   
  
Chorus   
Would it be my fault if I could turn you on?   
Would I be so bad if I could turn you on?   
When I kiss your mouth, I wanna taste it   
Turn you upside down, don't wanna waste it   
  
I jump on you, you jump on me   
You push me out and   
Even though you know I love you   
I'd be inclined to slap you in the mouth   
  
When I kiss your salty lips   
You will feel a little crazy   
But for me   
I'll be famous on TV   
  
Chorus (x2)   
  
Now, will it be my fault if I   
Take your love and throw it wide   
You might restrain me   
But could you really blame me   
  
And you will feel you're blown apart   
All the pieces there   
Will fit to make you whole   
And I know where they go   
  
Chorus   
  
When I kiss your mouth, I wanna taste it   
Turn you upside down, don't wanna waste it   
(x2)  
  
  
  
**Objection Tango  
Shakera  
**(Akane to Ranma)  
  
  
  
It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care   
If I'm alive or dead   
  
So objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again   
No way I've got to get away  
  
Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
But you gotta know small things also count  
You better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about  
  
Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle   
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again   
No way I've got to get away  
  
I wish there was a chance for you and me  
I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
Away from here  
  
This is pathetic and sardonic  
It's sadistic and psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be   
  
But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don't you count on me  
Don't you count on me boy  
  
Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
And you don't even bother  
  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle   
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again   
No way I've got to get away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I've also collected quotes from songs, sadly only to, and sadly, both for Akane (well, the second one is to both Akane and Ranma, but whatever)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, hey girl  
Are you ready for today?  
You've got your  
Shild and sword  
Because it's times to play the games  
You are  
Beatiful  
Even thought you're not for shure  
Don't let him pull ya by the skirt  
Yor're gonna get your feelings hurt!  
  
__18 Wheller Truck, Pink  
  
  
  
And if there is ever going to be healing  
There has to be remembering  
And then greaving  
So that there then be forgiving  
There has to be knowlage and understainding  
____**Sinead O'Connor**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Has anyone seen that music video for Objection Tango' ?(I only saw it at my cousins, because they have cable and I don't; they're also the ones who tape Inu Yasha for me and let me watch the tapes when I come over to they're house) Amagen Akane doing that music video!!!!! LOL!!!!  
Anywho . . .  
Sorry there are so many Dido songs! I was listing to the CD (No Angel) and thought they fit, K? The rest I've heard on the radio or listening to CD's I got out at the libary (yes, the libary has cool CDs, and manga!!!! I've read most of Ranma that way . . . only because when I was interning at the libary, they **happened **to be odering new young adult grahic novels!!! Oh what a happy day that was!!!! )   
(BTW: The other way to read manga is to read them straght in the store, I'm a super fast reader, so it's super good for me! The only manga I've ever had to buy was the first Ranma 1/2 novel, because it was too long to read in the store . . . )  
  
The next **real **chapter will be out soon.  
The reson it takes so long is because I have to write and spellcheck on the windows computer in my mom's office (I get dumped off there after school :P ) then I have to e-mail the stuff I wrote to myself so I can put it on my iMac and upload it on FF.net, because it wont let me update on the window's compute, which sucks.  
Thw windows is the XP kind, so it's super fast   
My iMac computer (it's blue if you're wondering) has photoshope elements, which I use to scan in my art work and color it, and freehand, which is a super cool drawing program I use (sometimes), and all my stuff on it, so it's better . . .   
(I'm a Mac person !!!!!! don't bother trying to figure that out if you don't know already)  
  
  
  
By bye for now!  
warriorGL


End file.
